


Love in Bloom | Diane Sherman x Wilhemina Venable

by mirandaaotto



Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Run (2020), Sarah Paulson - Fandom
Genre: AHS, Cute, F/F, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Purple, carolmovie, dianesherman, wilheminavenable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaaotto/pseuds/mirandaaotto
Summary: Two different but at the same time so alike woman, could something happen between them?
Relationships: Wilhemina Venable/Diane Sherman
Series: Sarah Paulson [One-Shots] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032396
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Diane and Wilhemina had met 3 months ago. Diane was a new secretary of the Kinnero's building, where Wilhemina worked since the beginning. 

Venable, as usual, didn't have much patience to small talk, but Diane intrigued her in a way she couldn't describe, so they'd chat a few times. She could feel something was not right about the woman and Venable had always been attracted by the dark, what made Diane even more interesting for her. 

She couldn't deny the woman was beautiful, she had a long red hair and didn't wear much makeup, her clothes were not fashion at all but in some way they would fit perfectly on her. 

Both woman grew very amused of each other, always chatting and having lunch together every day. But both knew friendship wasn't the only thing they had, they would eventually flirt during work time but both of them were afraid to try something more, both were seriously hurt before. 

Wilhemina couldn't hold herself anymore and asked the intriguing woman on a date at her house, she didn’t exactly call it a date but it definitely was. She would cook, Venable was a great cook. Cooking was one of her biggest hobbies, even if she hasn’t much time for improve it, but it was something no one would ever know. 

She was finishing to get everything ready and heard the doorbell.   
\- It's open. - Wilhemina screamed from the kitchen, she couldn't help smiling.   
\- Hi! - The woman entered the house with a big smile on her face.  
\- Hey you, I'm sorry, I'm still a mess, everything will be ready in a minute. - Everything about her was perfect, her hair, her clothes, her shoes, she was referring only to the apron she was wearing. The only imperfect thing. But not so imperfect on Diane's eyes, who thought Wilhemina looked very cute. 

\- Thank you for having me here, I don't really have much friends at my job.  
\- The pleasure is mine. I don't either, in fact, you're the only person who isn't afraid of me. - She giggled.  
\- How could I? You're the funniest and prettiest woman on that place.   
\- Well, I can say the same for you. - They giggled and started eating. Diane was always complementing the food and laughing together with Mina. 

They were sit on the couch, opening the second bottle of wine so both of them were a little dizzy right now. Diane started telling Wilhemina everything that happened in the past years, how did her own daughter locked her up in jail and how did she escape. 

Diane had tears in her eyes and Wilhemina dried them off. She began to explain how much love did she felt and why did Chloe hate her so much. Wilhemina was astonished. I mean. She gave fucking dog medicine to the girl. Venable couldn’t avoid loving all psycho traces on the woman's personality, she had her owns and had never found anyone who could be able to understand her. So that was her secret. That was what made Diane Sherman so interesting. 

\- She didn't deserve you. - Wilhemina said while caressing the other woman's hair. - If I had anyone that loved me like that I'd be the happiest person in the world. - She lifted Diane's chin up, so she could look at her. She was still crying and Venable was caressing her cheek with her thumb, which made the woman melt at every touch.   
Wilhemina kissed her cheek and dried her tears, which made Diane blush. Mina could really be a softie while a little drunk.

\- Now stop crying and let’s watch a movie, what do you think? – Wilhemina asked.  
\- Yes please. - She answered still sniffling a bit and both giggled. She buried her head in Wilhemina's chest. Who was caressing her hair. 

Mina kissed her forehead and turned on the movie. Diane chose to watch “Carol”, Wilhemina had never watched it and she simply couldn’t believe.  
Diane got lost on her thoughts while drawing invisible circles around Wilhemina’s belt with her index finger. She was thinking about the woman who was now paying attention to the movie she chose. She was thinking about how caring she was and how she definitely treated her different from the others. Could she like her? She knew they were kinda drunk, but she would not change that much after just a few bottles of wine.

\- Hey, are you okay? – Wilhemina had a bit of worry in her voice, she could see Diane was distracted.  
\- I’m ok, Mina. Just got lost on my thoughts. – The nickname made Wilhemina smile, she would never let anyone from her job call her anything other than Ms. Venable, but with Diane it felt so right, it even made her blush a bit, she was glad the other woman was looking at the television so she couldn’t see it.  
\- Ok, D. – She caressed Diane’s hair, who had her head still resting on her chest. 

A few scenes passed and Carol kissed Therese. Wilhemina started caressing Diane’s arms, trying to not embrace the woman into a kiss too. She was not expecting Diane to get up and crash their lips together.  
They starred at each other eyes a few seconds before the kiss could happen, both felt it was impossible to deny their feelings at this point.  
They shared a slow and passionate kiss, both had been wondering for a while about how kissing each other would feel. It felt amazing. Their lips fit perfectly together. When they needed air and broke the kiss both giggled looking at each other eyes.  
Wilhemina embraced the woman in her arms and rested her head on her shoulder, feeling the happiest woman in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

After the best night of sleep, Diane woke up by the light coming from the windows and found herself embraced by her lover’s arms. It was the best sensation on the world. She turned to face the redhead and she had the softer expression. She was so relaxed. Much different than the Wilhemina Venable she used to see every day at work, always tense and shouting at her employees.

Diane couldn’t deny she loved how intimidating Venable were, no one could never mess with her or would face the consequences.

The bed had purple sheets, some mobiles of the room had the same color. Diane smiled because it was so Wilhemina, no one could ever love purple as her did.

Her long hair was a bit messed up and some of it were in her face. Diane kept observing her until she started to wake up. She took her hair strands off her face and she smiled while her eyes were still closed.

\- Good morning, beautiful. – Wilhemina said.  
\- Good morning, dear. – They got lost looking at each other eyes.  
\- What time is it? – Suddenly the peace was gone and Wilhemina’s body started to tense again, she abruptly sat on the bad looking for her cellphone.   
\- Who cares, sweetie? It’s Sunday, we have the whole day to ourselves. – Diane pressed her hands on Mina’s chest, laying her again on bed.

Wilhemina smiled while looking at the woman ‘s brown eyes, she could get lost on them forever. Both started leaning towards each other, their glares were now on their lips.

Their lips crashed together moving in perfect unison. They shared a slow kiss, hands moving softly discovering each other curves. Soon their tongs met and danced together, both could feel an arousal growing between their legs.

Wilhemina was on top of Diane, she released her lips and made a kiss trail from her jaw to her neck, leaving sloppy kisses around. She sucked Diane’s pulse point and a low moan let out of her lips, which made the pool between Mina’s legs increase even more.

Diane connected their lips again and took off Mina’s purple blouse. Both of them were wearing purple pajamas since Wilhemina lent some so Diane could sleep. She cupped Venable’s both boobs and squeezed them a bit before focusing on her nipples. 

Diane flipped them over and started sucking on her already hard nipple, the woman behind her was letting out low moans while feeling the woman’s tongue teasing her.

Diane made a kiss trail until reaching the woman’s shorts and taking them off, leaving her only in panties. She could see how wet she was, her purple panties were already dripping for her but she decided to tease Wilhemina even more. She spread her legs to have more access to leave wet kisses on the woman’s thighs.

Mina was already moaning in anticipation of her release. Diane’s hands found the waistband of her panties and took them off. She could see Wilhemina’s breath fastening and the way she moved her hips towards you.

She gave an experimental lick on her folds and both of them moaned at the feeling. Diane’s warm tongue licking and sucking her clitoris made the woman feel so good.

Diane inserted one finger on her, making her groan needing more. She inserted one more finger and Wilhemina moaned loud. 

Her movements started slowly but soon they were fast enough to make the woman under her crazy. Mina would moan every time Diane would reach a sensitive spot.

Diane increased the velocity of her actions and she could feel Mina’s walls tightening around her fingers and her own arousal spreading, the mix of Wilhemina’s moan and taste were making the woman crazy.

She increased even more her movements and Wilhemina was a moaning mess, it took only a few seconds more to the redhead to come undone in Diane’s fingers. She continued making slow small circles at the woman’s clit until she was pushed up to meet lips and be embraced into another kiss.

They kissed passionately and Wilhemina took off Diane’s clothes, leaving her only in panties. She made a trail kiss until reaching her hips and took off her panties with her mouth, seductively looking at her lover, who were biting her lower lip.

Wilhemina kissed her again and penetrated two fingers in the woman, her moans were stuffed in Mina’s mouth. Wilhemina released her lips and attacked her neck, leaving wet kisses and   
sucking at her sensitive points.

Mina fastened her fingers and Diane’s walls started tightening around them, she used her thumb to stimulate her clitoris and give her lover even more pleasure. She was shaking under her and about to come.  
\- Come for me, baby. 

She increased the pressure on her clit and sucked her nipple and the woman came on her fingers. Wilhemina licked her fingers clean and kissed the woman one more time so she could taste herself, this time was a slow and tender kiss.

Wilhemina gave one more peck on her lips before embracing her on a hug, she kissed her head and pushed her even closer while holding her hand.

\- We should get breakfast. – Diane giggled.  
\- Let’s just cuddle for five more minutes. – She giggled in response.  
It was going to be the most special day of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Don’t forget to leave kudos if you liked!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had this ship on my mind for a while so I made it happen, hope you enjoyed it :)  
> The part 2 of this story is coming!  
> Requests are open.


End file.
